Reznor Zevon
Gryndeigh Kozmo 'is the main antagonist in Zero's Strange Misadventures and a major antagonist in Zero's Strange Misadventures: Part-Time Crusaders. Originally, a cunning businessman back from his home planet, he's currently filling in as the interim head honcho of the Roundabout Syndicate as his boss, the original founder, is still petrified as a stone statue. He's also an extravagant tycoon owning a casino at Las Vegas, where lies beneath is an interdimensional gateway leading to the Syndicate's headquarters. Appearance Kozmo comes into being as an individual of tall height and an athletic bodily physique, while exhibiting a semblance of his slender features. While an alien hailing from an alternate dimension, most people pass him for a regular human being due to having a humanoid appearance, although they do point out his odd light blue complexion and his elvish ears. He has spiky jet-black hair having a windswept feature heading towards the right, with golden streaks and neon green eyes. .... Background The Kozmo bloodline have a not-so-respectable history of reaching the social ladder through wealth and influence, made possible by the use of underhanded tactics and methods raising flags of questionable morality. Like his predecessors, Gryndeigh sets his sights in tackling the field of business and economics, but what he had done in order to have them under his fingertips has reinforced the fact that members of this avaricious and unscrupulous lineage will go beyond borders, even if those borders affect the family itself. As a teenager, he was constantly berated by his older siblings, as well as completely neglected by his parents as they prefer to draw their attention to the accomplishments of his siblings. This does not fuel the young Gryndeigh with hate nor jealousy, but a devious semblance emanating from the boy as he schemes behind the doors to his bedroom. Weeks passed and tragedy plagued the Kozmo family when six members, including Gryndeigh's parents and elder siblings, met their doom after their cruiser unexpectedly crash landed. A tearful Gryndeigh mourn for the loss of his family during interviews, both public and personal, but behind that facade of a broken lad is a laughing madman, hearing that the very people he greatly despised was out of the picture for him to inherit the family fortune. It was him who orchestrated the fate his family had met after the crash, intentionally rigged the family cruiser with a virus and he calmly refused to join the trip when his father asked him so due to a "flu". His greediness did not stop right there, the wealth his late father amassed that what makes a mogul sit at the very top of the social class did barely to satisfy his tastes, as he yearned for more; yearning to achieve a way his aristocratic lifestyle is law, thus influencing the masses to his nefarious demands. And he knew one person, his grandfather. When he turned 18, Gryndeigh's grandfather took him in and made him as an apprentice learning the more advanced and sophisticated ways he will eventually stumble in his path of becoming a mogul. It was then he began to scheme his next plan of overtaking the entire Kozmo family from his grandfather after hearing that a gala will be held at the family mansion a week later. When the day his plans will be executed has arrived... Personality Gryndeigh's mannerisms towards other people can summed up as an enemy wearing the mask of an ally. His loyalty towards his superior and by extension, the Syndicate, were mere coverups for his own devious schemes beneficial only to him. Powers & Abilities 'Kozmic Blues .... Genius-level Intellect Kozmo's formidable intelligence is what earned his place as the Syndicate's temporary leader and a successful tycoon who quickly brought his joint into the ranks of fame. He frequently discussed with his minions on which dimensions to avoid for now, as he gets a hunch that the Station's team would also be there to accomplish whatever missions they were given there. Whenever the odds are against him, Kozmo will adapt to the current scenario by using whatever he can find in his surroundings, then utilize those with deadly ingenuity to his advantage. Alien Physiology Hailing from an unnamed alien species, Kozmo's anatomy is wholly different, as well as superior, to that of a normal human being's. His respiratory system is built with a special filter designated to purify noxious gases into 100% fresh air, turning him immune to most gases. The same thing goes for his digestive system which can remove the 99.9% harmful bacteria residing on the food he eats, including those that are already expired and spoiled, however he does admit that filtered rotting food is very bland upon tasting. Bartitsu Mastery The staff Gryndeigh carries with him isn't just for show; he demonstrates a level of skill using the cane as a deadly weapon through the art of Bartitsu. With it, he is able to strike opponents from their weak spots by alternating positions from the left and right. His unique flow of utilizing the cane-based martial art has him sacrificing any options for defense in exchange for a fast-paced stance. In addition to having polished finesse over his cane, this is also applied to other objects that Kozmo can use as his an effective alternate in the case of losing or forgetting the original. Master Martial Artist The extraterrestrial tycoon has shown multiple times to have what it takes to fend for himself, without the need of his prized staff or manifesting his Stand. Kozmo developed his own fighting style that focuses on precision and brute force through swift blows while maintaining a staunch degree of flexibility in order to parry and circumvent a number of attacks. Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Stand User Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures Category:Main Antagonist